


Unprofitable

by MetalandMagic



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalandMagic/pseuds/MetalandMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONCEST FIC<br/>He would not touch me because it would not make him a profit. He gladly glides his fingers across the wads of cash, but not the skin of his lover. A short Non-Con ONCEST, one shot fic. Written under alias JustCookie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofitable

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and angsty, non-con. Poor Oncie, why do we like to torture him so much?
> 
> -JustCookie

A/N- A short Non-Con Oncest , one shot fic. Enjoy.

Unprofitable

==3==

He would not touch me because it would not make him a profit. He gladly glides his fingers across the wads of cash but not the skin of his lover. Most nights I sleep alone under a sea of sheets in the too large bed, on the right side, because it was always my side. There once was a time that he would cuddle up to my backside and we would share the right side. His hot steady breaths puffed up my neck; it would always let me know he was there. Now my neck lays bare and cold. The left side of the bed is almost too cold for me to even look at. I blink in the darkness, trying to lull myself to sleep with a humming fish song I heard a long time ago before the Thneed factory…

===3===

The door to the room Onceler shared with Greedler rudely slams open, knocking the gold doorknob against the wall. The room flooded with a bright light that was introduced from the hallway. The door closed just as loudly. In storms Greedler, looking frazzled and knitted brow, with his mouth in a tight grimace. Onceler looked over his shoulder to his lover, looking distressed, but knowing well not question The Greedler's appearance.

So he says nothing.

Greedler stalks to the bathroom, tearing off his clothing as he flips on the light. His expensive, green coat crumpled to the ground, alongside his top hat and gloves and loafers. The bathroom grew bright and the shower turned on to its hottest setting, very well reddening its occupant's skin.

Onceler remains silent and settled in to his side of the bed once more. It would do him no good to try talk to his lover in the state he is in, might as well try and sleep. The humming fish lullaby once again floated in Onceler's head, soothing his mind and muscles….

…slowly his eye lids close heavily…..sleep would soon ensnare him in its tempting and warm embrace…

"GOD DAMN INVESTORS..!"

Onceler's body shocked himself to sit up straight, the covers pooling in his lap. He gulps quietly and wet his mouth and speaks out…

"….Greed…?"

"How DARE they try to tell ME how to run MY company?! I make them filthy rich and I'll I get is SHIT!"

Greedler drops his towel after briskly drying his hair and slips into the bed next to Onceler, his damp skin touching Onceler's for the first time in at least 4 months. Greedler roughly lies down on the soft pillow and throws his arms up behind his head to cradle his tired skull. The covers exposed his top half nicely in the dark, only the wisps of silver light sneaking past the drawn curtains.

"…bloody bastards…I 'oughta toss them into the machines…assholes…"

Grumble. Grumble.

The Onceler gulped, "Is everything okay..?

"….m'fine…"

A hesitant hand goes to touch Greedler, but instead made its way to The Onceler's hair awkwardly. Greedler gave a grunt and sat up to meet Onceler's nervous gaze. Onceler looked away, down to his lap, he curled and uncurled his fingers. Greedler narrowed his eyes and reached out for his lover's jaw. Between his forefinger and thumb, he grasped Onceler's chin to face him.

"Look at me Oncie.."

'It's been so long since he has called me that.'

"How long has it been since I fucked you?"

Onceler tried to break Greedler's hold on his face, but Greedler was persistent. He hated the naughty language Greedler always used, especially when it came to love making. Greedler's other hand went to Onceler's chest, his fingertips grazing the buttons on the yellow duck pajamas.

"At-at least four…maybe five months…"

All Onceler received was a 'humph'.

"Perhaps," Greedler drew ever closer, "I should remedy that right now…?"

"Greed!"

Greedler rolled himself to lay atop of his smaller bedmate, knowingly grinding his crotch against Onceler's.

"Mmm, Oncie…"

"Greed, wait!" Onceler placed his palms against Greedler's chest in an attempt to shove the stronger one off his body, "stop!"

But Greedler only persisted to grind up against his frantic lover, enjoying the sensations being felt up and down his spine, "didn't ya' miss me, Oncie?"

"I-I…."

"I know ya' did. I can see it in your face, but you're just too shy. My God, that's fucking adorable…"

Onceler pounded his fist against Greedler, "why? WHY? You've left me alone for so long and NOW you wanna touch me?! Why?!"

"I've been busy running my company—"

"YOU'RE company?"

"YES. Mine." Greedler gripped Onceler's top tightly. But Onceler continued to speak.

"I was the one who made the first thneed! I was the one who got tomatoes thrown at in town! I—"

"—were the one who couldn't handle running this corporation, so then I was made to do it. I go to board meetings..."

Greedler tore apart Onceler's pajama top.

"I hire and fire employees…get bitched at…"

Next went his pants and boxers.

" I make the SALES. If anything, you should be thanking me!"

Greedler shoved Onceler onto his back, Onceler's head hitting the back board with a pained grunt.

"You get to enjoy all the pleasures of the money I make, and do absolutely no work. You may have made the thneed, but it has my blood and sweat in every strand. But I gotta say this though…Onceler…thanks for breaking your promise to Mustache…"

"Why are you like this…?"

"Running a company is hard work, gotta blow off some steam, baby."

With that, Greedler roughly entered the weeping man's unprepared hole.

==3==

He touched me for the first time in months…

…even if it didn't make him a profit…

==3==


End file.
